


something for all of us

by auficial



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I wanted these characters as these creatures, M/M, Other, So I wrote this fic, Supernatural AU - Freeform, demon Aomine, incubus Kuroko, vampire Kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auficial/pseuds/auficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon and a vampire were unusual enough, they just had to add an incubus to the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something for all of us

"You're an idiot."   
  
Kise sighed. Well, it was no surprise the first thing that Aomine would do is insult him. Then again, he supposed what he did, considering Aomine's stance on the issue, wasn't the smartest thing at all. "I couldn't leave him to die," Kise replied finally as the silence got a bit too heavy for him. After all, the blond was never one prone to random altruistic acts and there was simply no logical explanation for suddenly offering his aid to a stranger. Moments before, when he saw the group of lesser supernatural beings moving in to bully the poor little soul, his feet moved before his brain caught up.  
  
Now, it was residing in his bedroom and Aomine was chewing him out about it.   
  
"Of all things to keep as a pet or something, you had to choose an _incubus_?" the dark skinned demon declared incredulously, clearly huffy about the topic. (Kise barely held back an eye  roll at Aomine's theatrics but spared a smirk at the knowing way Aomine's eyes narrowed at him.)  
  
In the supernatural world, it was hard to find any infamous, notorious species more hated than succubi and incubi. This arose from the fact they merged both sexual and murderous intents perfectly, despite the fact that they rarely killed anyone. In fact, Kise supposed it wasn't so much of the nature of their feeding but that people got offended that the supposedly pure and euphoric impression of sexual acts were tainted by such beings by bringing their hunger into it. It's not that other species didn't involve sex when they fed or engaged in some manner of linkage between two bodies but the existence of one primarily devoted to sex somehow offended them. Yeah, Kise doesn't really get it either but apparently, Aomine subscribed to that.  
  
After all, Kise was only a hundred years old and still considered a young one by the supernatural beings of which age and time were limitless. Aomine was, at the very least, five times his age. (Kise enjoyed calling him "old man" every now and then, enjoying the way Aomine's eyebrows furrowed.) There was so much that Aomine had seen and experienced that Kise could only imagine. Apparently, incubi and succubi were mischievous things that often loved to frame other beings and basically, wreck havoc. Unlike the more discreet, they loved drama and tried their hardest to break up any happy couple and prey on healthy, young things.  
  
That's what Kise heard about them, anyway.   
  
Somehow, he could not link whatever he had heard about the whole species to the incubus with the appearance of a young man in his bed. Maybe not even a young man but a teenager, just shy of 17. When Kise had found him and the ruffians were about to attack, he was already bruised and beaten up. Even though he was not a pretty sight and there was nothing that Kise could say to prove to Aomine that the incubus was different, he simply felt it in  _his bones_. Aomine often said that Kise was an airhead and at times, even a failure of a vampire (Aomine was in the opinion that vampires are scary and regal unlike the clumsy mess Kise was) but he trusted Kise's instincts and that was a compliment of the highest honour from a demon who was half a century old. It was likely that their opinions differ this time. Regardless, Kise trusted himself.   
  
It will all be alright in the end.   
  


  
  
  
  
When Kuroko opened his eyes, all the pain and aches registered. Needless to say, for the next few seconds, he closed his eyes once more and breathed shallowly in order to attempt to get used to the pain. Being an incubus or succubus sucked at times and one of the things that made it suck was how their bodies were so sensitive- it was fine when they were feeding but anything they felt physically was amplified by several times the normal rate. Basically, Kuroko felt like dying at the moment. Or maybe he was already dead and in hell. That would explain the pain.   
  
He blinked.   
  
Actually, four lesser beings ganging up on him and beating him up would suffice as well. Then, after they left him for dead and he crawled his way out of the corner they brought him to, he found himself surrounded by another bunch that obviously had the same idea as the previous one. He didn't manage to stay conscious; his body shut down with the anticipation of more pain. After that, he found himself here.   
  
Where was here?   
  
Sitting up was a venture he didn't quite want to go into yet and he breathed out once more. When he opened his eyes again (he wasn't quite aware he had closed them once more), it was to aquamarine orbs looking down at him with no small amount of disdain. The demon snorted. "You're a sorry looking thing. Who dragged you out of the gutter?"   
  
"Aominecchi!" Kise chided, shoving the other out of the way. The aquamarine was replaced with champagne.   
  
"Hello, there," a warm voice greeted and these eyes were filled with warmth.   
  
"Hel...lo," Kuroko rasped.   
  
Kise nudged Aomine in the ribs with his elbow but Aomine merely rolled his eyes. "Do it," Kise whined. That only earned him a raised eyebrow as the demon snorted once more.   
  
"I'm not going to do something where it's more effort than it's worth," Aomine grumbled, "besides, I don't owe him anything. I don't even like him."   
  
"If you don't do it, I'll ignore you!" Kise rose his voice the slightest bit to indicate his seriousness.   
  
Yet another snort. "Good. It'll give me some piece of mind."   
  
"Aominecchi!"   
  
Kuroko heard the two bicker and felt puzzled. It was clear the two knew each other quite well and he was still bewildered in finding himself in this situation. It had been awhile since he was around other people after childishly declaring his supposed independence. However, being born an incubus practically demanded he craved another person, whether only for their energy or life force but along the years, he found himself desiring companionship and company rather than the other things needed for survival. Speaking of feeding, he hasn't fed in a while, which meant that his healing rate was abnormally slow. He didn't really like it but...   
  
"Excuse me," he managed to sound almost normal although his voice cracked at the end, "I'm terribly sorry, but could I have some life force? I need it... to... heal..."   
  
The two paused and the demon got out, "Filthy, needy, disgusting-" before the vampire smiled and laid his lips to Kuroko's. Clearly, the vampire was no stranger to kissing and Kuroko could feel it in the way his mouth was ravaged and how his lips were teased such that it awoke other instincts in him. Before he knew what exactly was happening, the vampire was on top of him, weight carefully supported by his arms and knees. Kuroko had his arms around the vampire's neck and was kissing him like his life depended on it, which it kinda did.   
  
Finally, they were separated when the demon yanked the vampire back by the collar. Kuroko leaned back down, head slightly dizzy from the rush he got from feeding and the sudden life force available to him. The vampire was breathing equally hard with his face flushed prettily. The demon scowled. "I get it, you dumb blood-sucker," he sighed heavily with all the doom of someone waiting execution. There was the sudden loss of the vampire's presence as the demon's hands travelled over Kuroko's body slowly instead.   
  
As it passed by each area, Kuroko felt pure bliss left in it as the pain disappeared and was replaced by equal parts relief and pleasure from being undamaged once more. "There," the demon grunted as it reached Kuroko's feet.   
  
"Thank you very much," Kuroko said and did his best imitation of a bow as much as he could while still sitting up on the bed. The demon waved him off and left the room. The silence was awkward at best as Kuroko stared at the vampire while the blond fidgeted. Finally, his head snapped up but upon seeing Kuroko's blank stare, it went down again. Kuroko was usually passive and tended to fade into the background but he figured he owned the vampire for saving him.   
  
"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya," he accompanied it with a little bow. "As you already know, I'm an incubus."   
  
"Ah!" the vampire, for some reason, seemed flushed still, "I'm Kise Ryouta, a vampire. That foul-mouthed brute that healed you is Aomine Daiki."   
  
A voice answered, "I can hear you, idiot."   
  
Kise looked sheepish. "He knows whatever's going on in the house, evidently." The vampire looked a little hesitant before he confessed, "I'm his consort, really. We created some hoo-ha back then when we were joined."   
  
"The tyrant that finally settled?" Kuroko cocked an eyebrow in amusement.   
  
The same voice went, "Shut up, brat. They're all idiots. Clearly, only I understand myself."   
  
There was a shrug from Kise who mused, "He's really prissy today because I brought you back. He hates it when anyone breaches our territory." The words were not at all that telling but Kise had a rebellious, smugly pleased look on his face that assured Kuroko that Kise did not care for certain proclamations of Aomine's. As pretty and seductive as vampires are, one had to remember they had fangs and were more than happy to rip your throat out to feast.   
  
It was gone in the next instance when Kise slid on a carelessly bright smile with a casual, "So, would you like breakfast?"   
  
"Please," was all Kuroko said.   
  
Aomine was sitting at the dining table when they both exited the room and he stared at the two of them. Kise was Kise and will always be Kise, so no surprises there. There are some days when Aomine felt like he finally pinned Kise down but that man would slip out of his grasp once more. It was what kept things interesting, after all. When time was on your side and you happened to make power a servant, there was nothing much more in your way. In the past, he felt as though he was idling the years away but lately, he found that Kise has been more than a sufficient waste of time and that pleased him. There was some use keeping that idiot around then.   
  
Then there was the incubus.   
  
Contrary to Kise's belief (Aomine could see it in the vampire's face), Aomine had nothing personal against incubi or succubi. They had done him no personal grievance nor had they achieved something like that with anyone that Aomine might have felt offended for. It was just that he despised the way they looked at everyone else with sultry and wicked eyes like some insane mix of pleasure and torture. He thought them to be nasty pieces of work and avoided them at all costs. Their paths had often no reason to cross and it stayed that way. He thought he would be able to die peacefully (well, probably not, seeing how many toes he stepped on, hearts he broken, egos he hurt and more) without an encounter.   
  
Until now. Because of Kise. Aomine's beginning to think the vampire was more trouble than he was worth.   
  
Well. To be fair, Kuroko wasn't dressed like other succubi and incubi that make a big show of their species by dressing as provocatively as they can in their own way. They practically ooze sex pheromones and temptation. He was dressed in a normal, plain shirt with a normal pair of shorts and generic sneakers. It was covered with dirt and blood, not to mention torn and worn but it was decent enough. At the moment, he was in one of Kise's old shirts- it came down to his thighs and below those were a pair of extremely baggy basketball shorts.   
  
Aomine wanted to see him without the shorts.   
  
....Damn it.   
  
Kise wasn't all that surprised when Aomine pushed back his chair with a scrape that didn't bode well for the the floor before grabbing his coat and storming out. He was actually wondering how long it would take for Aomine to decide that he couldn't anymore and he was not surprised that it didn't take long at all. Besides, the demon was a natural drama queen and obviously, if he was really pissed like that one time Kise got beaten up.... He'll disappear and use magic instead of storming out of the house.   
  
Nonetheless, Kise only realized he was still staring at the door Aomine left through when Kuroko said, "Excuse me, Kise-kun..."   
  
"Oh, right!" Kise snapped back to Kuroko with a brilliant smile. "I'm afraid we only have left overs because I have very specific things I can cook and Aomine is a lazy ass, so!"   
  
As Kise started warming up the food and Kuroko helped to set up the table, the door slammed again and Kise abandoned whatever he was doing in order to see who it was. Of course he was slightly disappointed it wasn't Aomine, despite the fact that he knew it probably wouldn't be seeing how the man was still throwing a tantrum. To his surprise, it was a fellow he had never met before but from the scent on him, the man was probably a werecat.   
  
"Kuroko," the man said, in clear relief with a sigh, "I heard from Riko you suddenly disappeared and not in the usual way."   
  
"Kagami-kun," Kuroko greeted with a bow, "I'm sorry to have worried you."   
  
"How did you get in?" Kise asked with a cheeky smile. Despite him calling it their territory, Kise knew it was more Aomine's than it will ever be his. (Not that he really wanted the swanky penthouse apartment but it's nice to tease Aomine and pout about it at times.) Naturally, Aomine controlled it and access was by his whims and approval. So Kagami obviously fit in there somewhere.   
  
"I know Aomine," Kagami replied tersely.   
  
An ex-lover then? Kise had gone back to warming up the food but spared a glance at Kagami's face-  _ah_. The scowl on it seems that there was more to the story than ex-lovers. Just then, Kagami commented, "I heard he got a pretty little blond thing but it's somewhat surprising to find it true." Kise shrugged. There were always people like this- still in disbelief Aomine has a consort. Being with Aomine was honestly pretty fun because Kise had lovers by the week but Aomine probably had them by the days. By the hours, sometimes. (He heard of that infamous incident that everyone heard about regarding at least twenty men and women, Aomine and the largest hotel suite in Tokyo. Yeah, go figure.)  
  
Other than that, there seemed to be a hell lot of people that wanted to kick his ass and kill him.   
  
Kise loved it. It kept life interesting. Aomine once commented that a lesser person would have been killed carelessly or lost himself or herself to jealousy by now. If it were anyone but Kise, he would have put it as a compliment but seeing how it was the blonde, he said it as though the vampire was an annoying fly he couldn't quite get rid of. No matter. Some part of Aomine probably saw Kise that way but thankfully, other parts of him really didn't. (His libido, for example, and the side of Kise that made Aomine's eyes shine in return.)   
  
The incubus was almost forgotten until Kagami turned his eyes on Kuroko once more and started chiding him. Kise had set the food down on the table and was now watching the display. He could tell the two were close but that was all. The warmth at his back was his first hint, the possessive grip on his hip his second and finally, the third was a bored drawl going, "I thought you wouldn't be back so soon after your defeat."   
  
Amusedly, Kise noted the hiss and the way he was right- if the cute, fluffy stripped ears that popped out in the midst of the red hair was any indication. A tiger, then. "Aomine. You bastard. What did you do to Kuroko? And it was only one less star, damn it."   
  
Aomine snorted. "Doesn't change the fact I won and you lost. The incubus? I didn't do anything to him. If anything, you should be thanking me because I healed your friend's sorry ass."   
  
That certainly stopped Kagami in his tracks. The shift change from defensive and ready to defend his friend's honour to sheepish and grateful made Kise want to laugh. Judging from the way the hand on his hip tightened, Aomine knew it perfectly. " _Behave,_ " he murmured to Kise. For a moment, they were all staring at each other. Kuroko was staring at the vampire and demon pair searchingly, Kagami was glaring at Aomine with a strange expression like he didn't exactly know whether to be grateful or guarded still, Aomine was smirking gleefully at Kagami now that it seemed the other was indebted to him and Kise was watching Aomine incredulously because a guy who just stormed out of the house with the flair of a drama queen was telling him to behave.   
  
"Excuse me," Kuroko spoke and all of their gazes snapped to him. "I'm sorry but I don't have a place to stay right now. Is it okay if I stay here until I find somewhere to live?"   
  
"Of course not-" Aomine started to growl but Kise cut in cheerfully with, "-a problem, Kuroko-kun!" While Aomine was still glaring at Kise, the vampire smiled and leaned forward. "Take as much time as you need, Kuroko-kun, our place is big and it's definitely fine for you to stay."   
  
"Kuroko!" Kagami protested but only scowled when the incubus turned to him. "Stubborn as a mule!" he muttered crossly as he slammed his way out of the house, not quite unlike Aomine. The demon flushed the very slightest bit (not enough to see from under his tan) at the look at Kise gave him and tried to counter the vampire's offhanded "I can see why you two are friends."   
  
The three were still standing around, so Kise quickly invited them to eat. "Satsuki's leftovers?" Aomine ventured warily with a glance at the food.   
  
"No," Kise huffed exasperatedly, "honestly, do you even notice things? Sakurai came over apologizing while requesting for your help."   
  
A snort. "That guy? He's always asking me for help, gah. At least I get bribes out of it, I suppose."   
  
That earned him a smack on the shoulder but the rest of the meal proceeded peacefully. It ended with a small smile on Kuroko's face, unnoticed by the other two. The incubus thought that just maybe, he could get used to this.   
  
  


  
  
  
They had been living together for a few days and was starting to get accustomed to each other's quirks and routines. (For the record, that's a lie but they liked to think of it as breaking in each other. For one, both Aomine and Kise still couldn't get used to the way Kuroko suddenly appeared and disappeared all the time, almost like a freaking  _ghost_. Kuroko doesn't think he will ever get used to the way Kise and Aomine just brazenly had sex all over the place. There were other things too but these are the two main ones.)   
  
In fact, he was walking away from the living area where Kise had his fangs and something else in Aomine at the same time. Out of nowhere, a dizzy feeling overcame him and he had to brace himself with a hand against the wall.   
  
' _Oh, no,_ ' Kuroko thought, ' _not now. Not here._ '   
  
He promptly retreated to his room.   
  
The next day, Kise woke up and went about his morning routine as usual and was fairly surprised that Kuroko didn't turn out to scare the living wits out of him. He was even more surprised when Aomine finally came out of the room and Kuroko was nowhere in sight. Aomine was a bum, after all and for Kuroko to wake up after him.... (For the record, both Kise and Aomine took care of Aomine's territory- took care of about who thought they could better Aomine, made sure the supernaturals and humans were living together in peace, ensured that no one was breaking the rules or if they were, they were punished, among those things. More often than not, they lazed the day away doing.... other things. Kuroko worked online as an editor for a magazine because for some reason, he was really meticulous with grammar and the like.)   
  
Now worried and ignoring Aomine's grumble of "You're overreacting, idiot,", Kise moved to try Kuroko's door only to find it locked. "Kurokocchi?" Kise called, knocking on the door. Aomine had scowled when Kise first called him that because he knew it was the vampire's way of acknowledging someone else. Properly and well into being dangerously concerned, Kise tried the door to find it locked.   
  
It wasn't difficult for Aomine to gently shove Kise from the door since the vampire was too worried to even notice the demon approach. (Aomine only did it to save the poor door from being destroyed from brute strength.)   
  
The door opened.   
  
Whatever the two were expecting, it certainly wasn't the sight of Kuroko biting his lips while moving against the bed. There was no question to what he was doing. Kise turned bright red immediately while Aomine's jaw slackened. The latter was quicker to recover. "I see we have interrupted at a wrong time," the demon forced out, his hand already on the knob to pull the door close.   
  
"Wait!" Kuroko cried out, moaning loudly when he managed to rub a particularly sensitive spot. "I need to tell you about this condition."   
  
"What condition?" Aomine snorted, getting a firm grasp of his bearings, "Isn't it just teenage boy hormones?"   
  
"I'm thirty four years old," Kuroko grumbled and yelled out as he came, "and this will last a week!"   
  
"You'll be thirty four years old for a week?" Aomine questioned, confused and looking away from anything that was going on in the room while Kise gaped at the sight of Kuroko kneeling up and pulling the elastic of his underwear to survey the damage.   
  
"No," Kuroko grunted out with a muffled, "I wish that was the case." He sighed and slumped. "I'll clean up and do the laundry in the bathroom. Kise-kun, you cooked breakfast, right?" (A dumbfounded nod.) "Good, I'll see you two in a bit."   
  
Half an hour later found the trio at the dining table. No one touched the decent-looking pancakes so far and they were already cool but Aomine could heat it up with a touch of magic if needed to. (Kise would usually whine at him to stop using magic simply because it was more convenient and ignore the various appliances and things they had around the house. Aomine, in turn, would roll this eyes.) The demon had a feeling that Kise wouldn't protest too much, if at all, in this situation because the vampire was still being shocked. And his cheeks were  _still_  a dusty pink.   
  
Kuroko sighed heavily and rested his forehead on his clasped hands, supported by his elbows on the table. It was the plainest show of emotions Aomine had ever seen from him and it didn't look well on him, the way his cloudless eyes were now shaded and how his whole outlook seemed more desolate than ever. The demon might be unfeeling at times but he wasn't _ignorant_ \- he knew that Kuroko probably didn't have an easy life, being born the species he was. Especially someone who was rather different from the general stereotype of the rest of the species. In fact, barring the first day aside, the incubus had yet to ask for more life force and Aomine was genuinely surprised at that because all succubi and incubi he had heard of seemed to have needed life force to... well, live.   
  
It wasn't as though Kuroko took a lot from Kise that one time. Sex, as a whole, usually meant a much higher giving of life force since semen or vaginal fluid were essential parts of the creation of life. From what he heard, sex could last a succubi or incubi a week. A kiss would probably last a day or so, then how was it that it had already lasted four days for Kuroko?   
  
There was a change in the atmosphere when Kuroko let his hands fall and looked at each of them in the eyes. Aomine could just feel that there was going to be a life changing moment or something.   
  
"I..." Kuroko started, then paused, wondering how exactly to start, "Succubi and incubi usually go through a week of... being in heat, so as to speak. It's a bit like werewolves, werecats and other more bestial creatures. Most of our species go through this when they start puberty but I was lucky to have been able to delay it until I was well into my twenties and unlike most succubi or incubi-"   
  
"Hold up a minute," Aomine burst out finally, "so you're telling us that basically, you get extremely horny for one week each month?"   
  
Kuroko winced. "I wish you wouldn't put it in such crude terms, Aomine-kun, but that is the gist of it, yes."   
  
Aomine was glad Kise seemed to have gathered his wits. The vampire asked, "So we're going to walk in on you jerking yourself off every day for the next week?" Or maybe not. Hell, Aomine was beginning to doubt the vampire had any wits in the first place. You would think Aomine was withholding the sex or something, with how sex-starved Kise looked. The demon couldn't help but shoot the vampire a look of annoyance, not that the other even noticed.   
  
Kuroko winced again, fast on the track of regretting even mentioning anything. He should have locked himself away in the basement of an abandoned mansion like he did that one week. Kagami was properly horrified when he finally found Kuroko but at least Kuroko didn't jump anyone or have to deal with telling anyone anything. If there was anything he knew for sure, it was that locking himself away wouldn't mesh well with the two in front of him, even if Aomine was still convinced that he hated all of succubi and incubi. Power made you wary and having too much of it changed Aomine indeed. ' _No,_ ' Kuroko thought to himself, ' _it was probably the people who threw themselves at him or tried to tear his throat out that did it._ '   
  
"That's not all," Kuroko said at last, "I will be able to use a magic I usually wouldn't be able to this whole week. To..." He hesitated for a split second, then decided he might as well tell them all of it, "To aid in seducing others so as to relieve some of my... 'horniness', as you put it. Mine happens to be illusion magic."   
  
"What does that mean?" Kise enquired with bright eyes.   
  
"You'll find out, I suppose," Kuroko reluctantly grumbled, "I'm very sure you will, indeed."   
  
The first day passed with the two absorbing what Kuroko had revealed and for Kuroko to steel himself for the six days to come. (No pun intended- Kuroko was sure that Izuki-san would be proud of him in that moment.)   
  
And so, the long six days begun. 

 

  
  
  
  
Blinking awake in the dim morning light, Kise yawned and stretched. Aomine snuggled closer to him and the vampire smiled fondly. Then he shoved the other to the side of the bed the demon belonged to and went about his morning routine. When he left the room, it was to the smell of bacon and eggs. "Kurokocchi~" he cried before stopping dead in his tracks at the sight that greeted him.   
  
Almost immediately, Kise begun to re-evaluate his decision to bring Kuroko home.   
  
Despite being at the risk of sounding like a bad website for pick-up lines, there was just something about Kuroko that literally stopped him in his tracks. Before he knew it, he had taken down the four lesser demons and had the incubus cradled in his arms. Aomine didn't say anything when he met Kise's eyes as the vampire walked in, although he did blanch at the incubus Kise was carrying.   
  
Unlike Aomine, Kise had no qualms about the hierarchy that the higher ranked and more powerful supernaturnals had in place. Vampires were pretty high up there but he felt like it's the modern times and to be so huffy about little things like species was stupid. In fact, he had friends who were age old vampires, wizards, witches, giants, drawfs, faeries, many more including a petite brownie inclined to telling poop jokes. However, only being hundred, relatively young for a vampire, had its drawbacks. There was so much he still didn't know and have yet to learn about himself and others.   
  
He was only just beginning to really get a good mastery of his power, which Akashi kindly helped him deduce in return for a hefty sum. Anyway, more importantly, he was starting to get used to Kuroko's kind and matter of fact demeanour when the incubus revealed the little titbit he never knew about their kind. Succubi and incubi were one of the most reclusive species although they feed on most species. They rarely divulge information about themselves but Kise supposed that it wasn't such a good time to get to know each other properly in the throes of passion.   
  
Besides, he knew that Aomine was getting interested. The demon was rarely ever entirely honest with himself or others. The only thing that was stopping Aomine was his prejudice and his pride. Kise could tell from the way Aomine's eyes followed Kuroko that the man was intrigued. Again, a lesser being might have gone mad with jealousy but Kise found himself proud and happy that they were bought caught by Kuroko's mysterious allure. Well, it was much better than only him being sucked in. At least now there was a chance of the three of them being in a relationship together. (Oh, yes, Kise thought ahead.)   
  
That settled it then. Kise smirked. Oh, he was going to have a blast messing with Aomine.   
  
Aomine eventually rolled out of bed and after brushing his teeth and splashing water on his face, he ventured out of the room. The sight at the dining table, however, made him want to crawl back into bed so that he wouldn't have to deal with anything. "Aominecchi~" Kise drawled and had the gall to look cheeky, "good morning!"   
  
"It's not a good morning," Aomine pointed out, wondering which one to stare at first and ultimately couldn't decide, letting his eyes flit from one to the other.   
  
"Well," Kise shrugged, not daunted, "if could be if you think of it as one, you know, Mr. Grouchy pants."   
  
Aomine doubted that. He pretty much doubted that anyone could call this a good morning. Wait, that wasn't quite right. He was sure that there were many perverts out there who could call this a good morning. What made it a bad morning was that he just knew Kise was up to something and Kuroko managed to show what illusion magic he was talking about. For some reason, Aomine felt the strangest inclination to join them but yet he knew that him being the odd one out was the whole point of Kise's glee. Basically, he wanted to see the extent of Kise's plans.   
  
And so, he sat down at the dining table.   
  
He spent the next few seconds keeping his mouth shut but finally blurted out, "What the  _fuck_  is going on?"   
  
"Language, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said placidly as though he didn't have a pair of black cat ears that flicked at Aomine and from what the demon suspected, a swishy tail attached to Kuroko's ass.   
  
"That's right, Dai-chan," Kise echoed with a pout as though he didn't have a pair of orange and black fox ears and a bushy, fluffy tail of the same color.   
  
Aomine seriously felt like he had to have some extra ears and tail so that he can join the club. It'll let him be half naked or mostly naked because for some reason, the only scrap of fabric each of the others had on was a pair of booty shorts that barely covered all the essentials. This was like some nightmare that he couldn't get out of. The least he could hope for was Kise letting him touch and get off.   
  
"Don't use Satsuki's nickname for me," he grumbled, "it's annoying."   
  
Then he got a lap full of Kise. "Why, Daiki," Kise breathed out, looking up from under his lashes alluring.   
  
"You're not playing fair," Aomine gritted out.   
  
"I've never been fair in the first place."   
  
"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?"   
  
"You're going to regret everything."   
  
Of course Kuroko would deal the finishing blow when they broke apart, saliva joining both their lips. "Can I watch?"   
  
Well, it's not as if Aomine had anywhere other than Hell to return to eventually.   
  
Honestly, the thing Kise does with his hips should be illegal.   
  
Holy fuck, where is Kuroko putting his tongue-   
  
That's it, Aomine's going to stay in hell forever after this.   
  
Better than being brought to the gates of heaven out of sheer pleasure induced by a vampire and a incubus. Damn it.   
  
Kuroko was more trouble than he was worth and don't even let him get started on Kise.   
  
He's totally going to smack Kise's ass after this and not in the kinky way, god damn it- fuck- who was doing- fuck- ahhhhhhh-   
  
  


 

  
  
It turned out the six days were absolute torture for Aomine, a source of endless glee for Kise and a strangely relieving affair for Kuroko. After the first day of animal ears, they had scandalous maid costumes, only dressed in an apron, genderswap (Kuroko's boobs were normal sized but Kise's, damn Kise, he reminded Aomine of that phase when he was into big boobs- turned out he never really got over it) and finally, lingerie.   
  
To be honest, Kise was rather startled. Bar the first and fourth days aside, he didn't even have to do any magic because he owed everything that Kuroko was in. Most of it was Aomine's whims but some he had bought because the occasion might arise one day, like that maid costume.   
  
Beyond the fact that they barely got any work done the past week, Kise could finally think beyond the crazy amounts of pleasure he got every day. The first and fourth days were interesting indeed. It was the first time he actually tried using his power in sexual situations and he was quite pleased with himself that they managed to stay. Copying others was the first step- you had to notice how they do it and when you try to replicate it, you must turn it into your own. Thankfully, he managed to make friends with a fox spirit. They were different from werecats, they liked secluded areas that allowed them to have their ears and tails out. To them, it was part of who they are and they look, like body parts. (Werecats, in their human form, when their ears and tail peek out, considered them as adornments.)   
  
As for the fourth day... Boobs were basically extra fat on the chest and Kise didn't really ever want to go into anything to do with his nether regions because he just didn't. It wasn't very easy, trying to get the feel and weight of it right, even with his experience back when he was human or single. Thankfully, Aomine seemed to buy it and Kuroko didn't out them or complain, although Kise could see Kuroko's were of a higher level altogether. He had more than one touch and was so amazed. Not to mention that his lower half was changed to that of a female's as well, much to the delight of Aomine.   
  
(The demon claimed he could have the best of both worlds and with boobs on both of them. No matter what they were currently doing, Kise punched Aomine for that.)   
  
Anyway, Kise walked out of his and Aomine's shared room on the eighth day to find Kuroko cooking breakfast, dressed as usual before the week. In other words, clothes from the wardrobe that Aomine conjured up. "Morning, Kise-kun," Kuroko gave a tiny smile.   
  
"Kurokocchi~" Kise cried, somehow happy that what he presumed to be the normal incubus was back, even though it was mightily fun to see how wanton one can become under the influence of one's own nature. That led him into giving Kuroko a back hug, resting his chin on Kuroko's head as the incubus flipped an egg expertly. That was the scene Aomine walked into and he yawned before pressing a kiss each on their cheeks.   
  
Kise's smile became sharp, as his eyes did while Kuroko looked bewildered. The vampire could see the extremely faint flush on the demon's dark cheeks and the smile widened again.   
  
"Are you going to use plant analogies again?" Kise asked.   
  
"Screw you," Aomine replied eloquently.   
  
Kise was smiling for the rest of the day. 

 

  
  
  
  
Score one for Kise because Aomine felt like Kuroko really grew on him like a freaking plant. (Kise would know because Aomine described it to Satsuki the exact same way he was admitting to himself now.) It was different though. Kise was one of those creeper things that grew all over Aomine in some invasive way and he couldn't ignore the fact the vampire was basically in his face most of the time. When they joined together, everyone close to Aomine breathed a sigh of relief because they no longer had to counsel incredibly dense Aomine about his feelings any longer or have to deal with Kise haunting them with endless questions about Aomine.   
  
Kuroko was completely different in the sense he was a little plant that happened to grow where no plants flourished like one of those stray plants in cracks of concrete and by the drains. Of course Aomine knew that Kuroko was infiltrating his thoughts but like most people, he thought the plant would wither off and die. Naturally, he wasn't that lucky because by the time he noticed it hasn't died, it was going strong and by now, it was too late to uproot it without taking heavy repercussions of his own.   
  
For once, he was up early- the sun wasn't even out yet.   
  
Kise would laugh at him if the vampire knew what Aomine was thinking about in bed. Aomine could even hear the mocking voice, ' _Plant analogies, Daiki? Really now, a five hundred plus years old demon and you're going to use plant analogies?_ '   
  
Annoyed at how well he knew Kise, he got out of bed just to spite the other. For some reason, it always puts Kise in a bad mood when Aomine wakes before him. Almost like it was an insult to get up later than the demon. (Kise would wholeheartedly agree that was exactly what it was.) After doing the usual in the bathroom, Aomine closed the door softly behind him and stretched, wondering whether it was worth it to go for a jog. He didn't make it very far in his thoughts about fitness and exercise because he left his jaw on the ground when he realized what he just saw.   
  
"Ah," Kuroko said peaceably, "you have finally caught me in the act."   
  
"This is getting ridiculous," Aomine proclaimed before releasing a long-suffering groan, "give me a moment."   
  
The demon could have sworn there was a faintly amused lilt to Kuroko's "Take all the time you need."   
  
Contrary to popular belief, Aomine was capable of shock. Living for five hundred odd years had its pluses like not being fazed by most things because you've seen it before or heard of it before. It was utterly ridiculous how shocked he has been since Kuroko started living with them. It passed two weeks but barely hitting the three weeks mark. Damn it, he should have listened to the little nagging voice in the back of his head telling him to kick Kuroko out when Kise first brought him back.   
  
Well, for what it's worth though, he was more thankful to the part of him that told him this was going to be interesting because anything Kise did was probably that and honestly, how bad can an incubus get?   
  
He was expecting hardcore damage done to his prejudices and feeling amused and entertained by the whole affair. Nope, he hasn't even experienced any of that. (If he wanted to be fully accurate, bits of it, really but everything else overwrote those bits.) The whole situation mostly had his jaw on the ground and feeling a whole lot more pleasure than he anticipated. A shiver of excitement snaked down his spine. He hadn't felt like this in a long, long, long time.   
  
Maybe even when he was first summoned to Earth and torn out of his chambers in hell.   
  
There was that fresh, new feeling where everything was an adventure and excitement boiled in his veins. Good. Recently, he was feeling a little bored although that dwindled with Kise around but now he was properly revved up. "Tetsu," Aomine smirked at Kuroko and the incubus only had time to widen his eyes in shock before there was lips on his own and a crazy surge of life force being poured into his body. Kuroko didn't even question it or anything, just wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck and clung on for dear life. The demon's response was to clutch the incubus's ass and prompt him to wrap his legs around Aomine's waist.   
  
Kise was grumpy when he woke up to the cool half of Aomine's bed.   
  
Then he saw the two making out in the kitchen where Kuroko had been pushed onto the counter and Aomine was standing in between his legs, properly bruising the incubus's lips.   
  
Aomine couldn't say he didn't expect the erection rubbing against his ass and paused in kissing Kuroko to greet Kise with a morning kiss. "Does this balance it out?" he asked, a little breathlessly.   
  
"Aominecchi," Kise sniggered, "you know that you making out with Kurokocchi tops me getting out of bed later than you any day."   
  
"Ryouta," Aomine grumbled before turning back to Kuroko and starting again.   
  
Needless to say, there were no more words exchanged between the three of them for a long while afterwards.   
  
When they finally settled down at the dining table with Aomine's decent sandwiches, Aomine cleared his throat. Kise glanced at him, already halfway through his sandwich. "I saw Tetsu just now, walking through the door," he announced, shooting the incubus a searching look.   
  
"Tetsu, huh," Kise couldn't help himself, bewildered as he was. Just about two weeks ago, Aomine was against succubi and incubi as a race. Now he was calling Kuroko by his first name?! Not even his full first name but a nickname?   
  
Aomine looked at Kise in annoyance. The bastard was doing this when he called Kuroko Kurokocchi a few days into knowing him?! Even Aominecchi took a week to leave Kise's lips!   
  
"Excuse me," Kuroko finally interrupted their stare down, "I know it's a bit late but I wanted to tell you I'm not a full incubus. I'm actually... half ghost."   
  
That certainly managed to distract the two from their annoyance of each other soon enough. "Half-" Aomine spluttered and Kise gaped, "-ghost?!" Both of them were no stranger to pranks and waited for Kuroko to deliver the punch line. Kise couldn't imagine him Kuroko actually telling him a joke. After a few minutes of absolute silence, it didn't seem like Kuroko was going to deliver the punch line in this lifetime.   
  
"So," Aomine finally coughed since, for some reason, Kise was about to explode trying not to laugh his guts out, "how does that work?"   
  
"My mother happens to be very skilled in the magic and art of materialisation. Ever since she was young, she could simply make things real, manifest or appear. You can see why such is useful for a succubus. So one day, she was going about her business as she usually did and then she literally bumped into a ghost. Not one of those translucent, ghostly kind but he looked pretty human with the normal colours. The ghost was shocked too because it was the first time someone noticed him and it was the first time that he didn't go through someone else."   
  
Kise, in the end, allowed himself a chuckle at the matter-of-fact tone that Kuroko had on, speaking of hours sitting through this particular story in the past. "So that's how your parents met?"   
  
"Yes, Kise-kun. Apparently, my mother's magic was so strong that my father basically absorbed it, so he hovered around her all the time so that he could pretend being human again. He died about five years ago and couldn't move on because he stubbornly refused to."   
  
"That's dumb," Aomine snorted, "why waste time on lingering attachments and sentiments?"   
  
"Aominecchi!" Kise chided with a glare. The demon could say the most insensitive things at the worst of times and Kise had long gotten used to it. Despite their shared dislike for Midorima, a wizard that happened to be acquaintances of both of them, Kise couldn't help but feel that sometimes, Aomine was remarkably like the green-haired man. Only in the sense that he was never quite truthful to himself. (Kise wanted to start laughing as he imagined Aomine like Midorima. If Aomine went around with a lucky item... Pushing his glasses up.... Taping his fingers.... Filing his nails...)  
  
Aomine took one look at Kise who was barely suppressing his laughter and sighed. "Yes, Tetsu, your father hovered near your mother?"   
  
"Yes, Aomine-kun. Well, this is the part they usually go on and on about how each other was their true love or something after hating each other for months. I typically tune them out. The conclusion is that they fell in love and somehow had me."   
  
"I didn't even know ghosts can get people pregnant," Aomine whispered, awfully disturbed.   
  
Kuroko shrugged, "I wouldn't question my parent's strangeness, Aomine-kun. My mother has always attracted strange people and my father is no better. My father named me Kuroko and my mother chose Tetsuya."   
  
"So succubi and incubi don't follow their parent's last names?" Aomine mused.   
  
"Yes. The parents choose their children's first names and last names," Kuroko answered, "it is a symbolic gesture because succubi and incubi are eventually meant to break away from their parents and find their own life and people."   
  
"So, your folks are alive, right? Who are they?"   
  
"Aida Riko and Hyuuga Junpei."   
  
Kise basically exploded in laughter, "K-kurokocchi," he managed out between spurts of laughter. "You know your father was a blond hair delinquent that flipped me the bird, right?"   
  
"He was a descendent of a wizard family but they no longer practice the arts. Suppose he still had some inclination towards magic because he had a few supernatural friends- not that the dense idiot even realized that Kiyoshi Teppei was a giant or that Koganei Shinji was a werecat or Izuki Shun a eagle spirit. So he was the ghost that Satsuki was complaining about a while back."   
  
"I didn't even know Riko-san was a succubus," Kise remarked, a little breathlessly.   
  
Aomine rolled his eyes. He focused on Kuroko instead, "Your parents are a riot."   
  
"Yes, I am aware of that, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said with just the slightest bit of underlying displeasure but also pride.   
  
"They're living happily now?"   
  
"Yes, they are. From what I heard of Izuki-san, they're going to renew their vows soon."   
  
"But half ghost..." the demon shook his head, "I didn't even think that was possible."   
  
"If Kaa-san wanted it to happen, it would have," Kuroko stated with equal amounts of pride and fear.   
  
"Yeah," Aomine shuddered, "definitely not someone I would want to cross."   
  
"A bit too late, isn't it?" Kise said coyly, "Seeing how you're all over her son."   
  
"Meh," Aomine smiled, "Tetsu is worth it. He'll ward off his own mother if it comes to that."   
  
"Aomine-kun!" Kuroko's exclamation had the slightest bit of a whine as Aomine held him in a headlock, ruffling his already horrible bed head. Not one to be left out, Kise went over to hug the two of them from behind. Kise ignored the fact that Aomine was basically running away and leaving Kuroko to fend for himself against his mother if it came down to that.   
  
For now, their little trio seemed pretty cozy and that was enough for Kise.   
  


 

  
  
  
Kuroko Tetsuya woke up with the heat of two bodies coddling him and wondered if it was right to feel so blissful for the first time in his life. After a month (Kise tried to persuade him to do it sooner while Aomine simply wrestled him into bed with them- forgetting that Kuroko can walk through walls), Kuroko finally relented and started sleeping with them in their bed. Of course, it was a chance for Aomine to trade the bed they had for something far wider. (Kuroko had politely pointed out it was way too big but Aomine snorted and simply replied, "It's so that I can't kick Kise off the bed. If there's something I want less than fulfilling my urge to kick him off the bed, it's him whining how he's so hurt and wanting me to kiss every area better." Like most things, Kuroko knew that Aomine learnt from first hand experience.)   
  
The bed was big enough for Kuroko to roll six full turns without falling off it.   
  
Kise was curled around Kuroko's stomach like a child clinging onto its mother. Aomine's arm was under Kuroko's head serving as a pillow and he could hear the demon's soft breaths in his ear. "Tetsu," Aomine breathed out and Kuroko was mildly startled.   
  
It became full blown when a kiss was pressed into his temple. "My arm's fallen asleep," the demon mumbled, dislodging it from under Kuroko's head and massaging it. The small disappointed feeling was blasted away as Aomine snuggled into him, bringing up his arms to rest on Kuroko's chest. "Damn that Kise," he continued, "because he sleeps there that our torsos are cold. Let's suffocate him."   
  
Even Kuroko couldn't help but chuckle when Aomine brought the covers to their chins and there was nothing of Kise that was left to the surface. "I need to go back to sleep," Aomine yawned, "or Kise will get angry again because I woke up early than him." True to his words, the demon was out in a few moments, leaving Kuroko the only one awake again.   
  
The three of them certainly made a strange trio. A demon who really was more an extremely powerful human than anything, a vampire who had the rare ability to copy other species's features and abilities, a incubus who was half ghost and capable of tricks ghosts had. Kuroko didn't know whatwas it but he knew that this was it. "Follow your guts, Tetsuya," his mother commanded him before he left the house, "that's what I did and now you're in this world. I'm proud of you, Tetsuya."   
  
He knew that a few moments later, Kise would wake up and complain about being too hot and how they were both so mean, ganging up on him again. Aomine would likely silence him with a kiss because he wasn't good with confrontations in the morning. Kuroko himself would most likely be smiling at observing them until Kise pouts and says, "What exactly are you smiling at, Kurokocchi!" and give him a thorough kiss while complaining, "You're always on Aominecchi's side!" Then Aomine will bite both of their cheeks for no reason and laugh when Kise will continue to whine. And Kuroko will surprise them all by returning the favour and they will lie in bed for a little longer before getting out and doing breakfast.   
  
For now, though, Kuroko was content to close his eyes and eventually drift back to sleep.   
  
After all, there was no way his dreams could be better than reality now.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Written because as mentioned, wanted characters as certain creatures and inspired by another fic.
> 
> 2\. Shout outs to:  
> [zero delicacy, and then some](http://archiveofourown.org/works/456063) by [highboys](http://archiveofourown.org/users/highboys/pseuds/highboys) because it was the fic that made them my otp and I was all, "NOOOO MY OTP IS OBSCUREEEE". Seriously though, this fic is all kinds of lovely and _perfect_.  
> [Care and Feeding of Your Vampire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1145686/chapters/2320027) by [Sapphylicious](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphylicious/pseuds/Sapphylicious) because it's the fic that basically inspired this one and I loved hunter Aomine, fumbling apprentice Momoi and well, plot. I don't do plot, which makes me greatly admire those who do. 
> 
> 3\. Aomine _is_ an asshole but he's not a bad guy.
> 
> 4\. Not sure exactly how to explain it but I'm pretty sure that my spiel on succubi and incubi was inspired by slut shaming. (Is it obvious- I think it's quite to me?)
> 
> 5\. Was considering whether to do Kuroko's backstory but was lazy and didn't have that clear an idea of it. (Had a few trains of thought but I didn't particularly feel like boarding any....)
> 
> 6\. This line ("As pretty and seductive ... out to feast. ") is why I wanted Kise as a vampire because I feel like Kise has two sides, the "Kurokocchi, you're so mean~" and "I will win, even if it kills me" kind of thing, and also since he's physically attractive.
> 
> 7\. Since I'm on lines and this one ("When time was on ... in your way.") came up, I have to say that it's my whole characterisation of Aomine in this. I like that I fuelled a reason for him to be so jaded like he was in the series. Yeap.
> 
> 8\. Like in every single fic I have written so far (I think, I genuinely think so), Kagami is Kuroko's childhood friend.
> 
> 9\. I know it's supposed to be my fic and I dictate everything but meh, if it's not there in words, it's still up for grabs and subjected to imagination and change- ANYWAY, I like to think all three characters had their dark ages, Aomine's more apparent than most because he's freaking powerful. 
> 
> 10\. Kagami and Aomine probably met in a pub, fought and never stopped fighting since then.
> 
> 11\. They went to catch shooting stars, for fun (yes, Howl's Moving Castle) and of course, Aomine managed to one up Kagami.
> 
> 12\. Yeah, Kise probably does a lot of damage control to help save Aomine's ass.
> 
> 13\. My explanation for incubi and succubi looking younger than they are is because they get a lot of fluids.... OKAY, MOVING ON.
> 
> 14\. Writing that bit where Aomine's bitching about the other two was fun.
> 
> 15\. Yeah, I was lazy and didn't know what more complex illusion magic would entail.
> 
> 16\. Yeah, I want Aomine to be the one who's surprisingly good at dealing with situations while Kise just wants to laugh all the time.
> 
> 17\. It wasn't until I wrote up to this point that Hyuuga and Riko become Kuroko's parents. (Not planned at all.)
> 
> 18\. The title of this fic is because I feel there's something they bring to each other that's not the same like Aokise and Kikuro is totally different?
> 
> 19\. This fic is my favourite and most loved, so far, because otp and stuff.
> 
> 20\. Mostly because I had to create incubus in my words, this fic was my first "deep" fic in the sense that I did a lot instead of just relying on the canon stuff. Yep!


End file.
